1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices have desirable characteristics in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response time, and power consumption, and thus, the field of their application is being expanded from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and portable terminals, to electronic devices such as televisions (TVs).
Unlike liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display devices have a self-emitting characteristic, and therefore do not need a separate light source. Therefore, the thickness and weight of an organic light emitting display device are lower.
Moreover, a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting element of an organic light emitting display device are transparent, and thus, the organic light emitting display device may be manufactured as a transparent display device.